Chuuya
by Aon Vizki
Summary: Hari ini Chuuya ulangtahun dan dia ingin dazai tidak mengganggunya di hari ini, tapi Dazai terlalu mencintainya (walau Chuuya selalu memakai topi peninggalan Randou)


**Fanfiction :**

**"Chuuya" by Aon Vizki**

**Disclaimer :**

**"Bungau Stray Dogs" by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre :**

**Romance(?)**

**Chara : **

**Osamu Dazai x Chuuya Nakahara**

**Warning :**

**GJ, shonen ai, typo bertebaran, mata jadi tuli(?), OOC(mungkin).**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dazai bersandar dibelakang batu nisan Oda Sakunosuke. Menikmati terpaan angin laut yang mendatanginya.

_"Bagaimana jika kau memberikan hari bersantai di hari ulangtahunku?"_

Ucapan Chuuya itu terus terngiang di kepala Dazai dari awal dia melihat tanggal di kalender.

Hari ini ya..

Dazai sangat mencintai Mafioso kecil itu, walau dia membenci topi jeleknya. Rutinitas Dazai di setiap malam adalah mengunjungi pria kecilnya, tapi Chuuya selalu menganggap Dazai adalah pengganggu setiap malam berharganya.

Dazai sangat mencintai Chuuya walau Dazai tau jika Chuuya lebih memilih almarhum Randou daripada dirinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Dazai tau, dia bukan siapa-siapa dibanding dengan orang yang sudah memberi Chuuya kehidupan dan orang pertama yang memberi tahu makna diri Chuuya pada Mafioso kecil itu sendiri.

Chuuya yang dulu selalu merendahkan dirinya didalam semua kalimatnya. Dazai kira itu bentuk dari sifat angkuh Chuuya dan Dazai sangat membenci orang yang seperti itu.

Tapi Dazai salah.

Chuuya memang benar-benar menganggap rendah dirinya sendiri dan Randou memahami itu.

Almarhum Randou lebih memahami Chuuya daripada Dazai.

Randou..

Bahkan Chuuya masih memakai topi itu dan sangat mencintai topi itu.

Topi itu..

Topi peninggalan almarhum Randou.

Dazai membenci topi itu.

Chuuya adalah orang pertama yang memahami semua kalimat Dazai, bahkan tujuan utama dari lontaran kalimat itu.

"Tujuan utama" adalah privasi bagi Dazai.

Karenanya, walau Chuuya mengetahui tujuan utama Dazai. Chuuya tidak akan ikut campur masalah itu, kecuali itu hal jelek baginya.

"Dazai-san!" Seru Atsushi, "Agensi mencarimu, Ranpo-san mengkhawatirkan akan suatu hal ya-"

Perkataan Atsushi terpotong akan isyarat tangan Dazai yang menyuruhnya agar menghentikan kalimatnya.

Dazai bangkit dan berjalan melewati Atsushi.

"Katakan pada mereka jika kau tidak berhasil menemukanku," ujar Dazai seraya melambaikan tangan.

Atsushi berdiri terdiam. Walau Dazai bertindak menyebalkan seperti itu, Atsushi percaya ada suatu hal dibaliknya dan Atsushi selalu berusaha untuk menghormati Dazai.

oOo

Perlahan Chuuya membuka pintu apartemennya. Ketika pria kecil itu memasuki apartemen sunyi itu, sebuah paper bag berisi botol anggur menyambut kedatangannya didepan pintu apartemen.

"Hm...?" gumamya mulai berpikir.

Chuuya mengambil paper bag itu dan meletakkannya di atas sofa seraya duduk dan mbaca sebuah surat yang terselip didalam paper bag itu.

_"Selamat ulangtahun dan selamat menikmati hari santai mu! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu hari ini._

_-Dazai"_

Chuuya menyeringai. Dia senang.

Tapi tidak untuk Dazai dan Chuuya tau itu.

oOo

Ponsel Dazai berdering karena sebuah panggilan masuk. Sebuah nama yang tertera di layar membuatnya langsung tersenyum.

Chuuya

"Moshi-moshi, disini Dazai Osamu! Siapa disana?"

"Cih!" Umpat Chuuya, "kau tau siapa aku, perban sialan!"

"Tentu, kau adalah mafia mungilku!"

"Hentikan! Itu menjijikan."

"Iya-iya, lalu kenapa kau menelfon ku?"

"Karena aku sudah mbaca Suratmu."

Dazai tersenyum, "lalu?"

"Lalu kenapa rasanya isi surat itu adalah rengekanmu yang minta jatah?!"

Dazai menyeringai, "aah. senang rasanya, ketika semua kalimatku selalu dimengerti oleh orang yang selalu ada dibawahku."

"SIALAN!" teriak Chuuya yang murka, "maksudmu aku selalu ada dibawahmu?!"

"Iya," jawab Dazai enteng "kau selalu dibawahku Chuuya~"

"APA?! KAAAUU #-+_) °#¢∆•+7/#!"

"Kau selalu dibawahku ketika kita diatas ranjang!"

"Cih!" umpat Chuuya, "KAU INGIN AKU DIATASMU?! Kesini dan akan kubuktikan jika aku lebih unggul! PERBAN SIALAN!"

Yah begitulah Chuuya yang Dazai kenal, Dia selalu menomor duakan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

AAAA! Akhirnya season 3!

Author yakin reader juga senang kan?

BTW, selamat ulangtahun Chuuya!


End file.
